In the beginning
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: How is it possable Rinoa and Squall are meant so much for each other. were their souls once in love long befor .......


The translation and Character Names are not my own, but I liked it any ways. "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" Kindle a vow from dreams, my children,  
  
There are no cradles.  
  
Kindle a vow from dreams, children of fate  
  
Let not dreams go [away].  
  
Get up.  
  
Go find the garden of truth.  
  
With flaming truth  
  
burn away the evils of the world.  
  
With flaming truth  
  
set fire to the shadows of the world.  
  
Farewell, children  
  
on these fateful days.  
  
This is the beginning origin of Squall and Rinoa, I also think I will intervene the beginnings of the gang as well. Its something I have been doing now for three years (Its hard to create a fool proof family tree for several people, and to try and have some related but not cousins) any ways some thing you need to know is Griver looks like a normal lion at this time, he is also very big. As in horse big. As in oh my god that is a big lion big. Also well hell, if I say any more you wouldn't need to read the story.  
  
The sun was just thinking about rising. The air was cool and the birds were beginning to sing. It was going to be a new day for new things.  
  
Griever, A lion king knew this. He has seen many sunrises and many sunsets. But some how something was different about today's sunrise. Then almost as if on cue, a loud bang was heard as something entered earth's atmosphere. It was a glowing orb of light, not very big but it was very bright.  
  
It was falling very fast and hard. It didn't take long for Griever to smell the smell of burning feathers with his sensitive nose. It was a sickening smell. Suddenly it hit the ground but no sound came from the site. It didn't explode nor did it make the earth tremble.  
  
The light went out and that was it. Then from no where white feathers singed in black slowly fell to the earth. They were beautiful; it was almost like watching a warm snowfall. The lion wasn't hungry nor was he afraid of whatever it was that fell.  
  
Slowly he climbed of his perch, a boulder that gave him a view over his land. He made sure not to step on any of the fragile blue flowers that bloomed around the rock. He liked them because they gave off a beautiful smell that reminded him of the lilacs in his old home.  
  
When he entered the sight of the crash it was apparent something was still alive. It looked like a man but seamed more delicate, more fragile. He had always thought of man as being blood thirst and savage. But this creature seamed like it wouldn't hurt him.  
  
On closer inspection he saw two bloody stumps in its back and noticed the silky coverings that clothed the poor being. He wasn't hungry so it didn't really appease to his hunger. Even if he were hungry he still wouldn't eat it.  
  
Suddenly in the distance there was a cry of Hyenas and wolves. They too smelt the blood and saw the same falling object. The lion could easily kill them all but didn't know if he could protect the odd creature. Odd he thought, he was starting to have feelings for another species.  
  
When he managed to get the thing on his back he looked in the distance to see the Hyenas just coming over the hill. He ran away with the thing on his back to never look back again.  
  
When he was halfway back to his home he felt the thing waking up. Then it let out a sudden scream.  
  
It wasn't the scream you would hear from a Gazelle, as he would sink his teeth into its neck. But the scream A creature lets out for the pain of being injured from a fall or getting there leg broke, like they knew they were in trouble and they were domed to die a slow horrid death.  
  
As it screamed harder it fell off his back. He watched as the thing put its hands over the bloody stumps and looked at the fresh blood on its hands. As soon as it saw the blood it stopped screaming it sat up and started to rock its self back and forth like a mother would a baby.  
  
Quiet unsure of his self, the lion felt it was his job to protect it so he sat down behind it. He watched and the more he watched the more his heart broke. He knew the pain all to well. It was only a year ago he was thrown from his pride by a younger male lion.  
  
Slowly the sun crept along the sky and the creature still sat there, and the lion lay down to watch.  
  
When the sun hit the other horizon it finally got up and faced the lion.  
  
The lion was surprised so he begun talking to her in the toung of the lions. "Who are you and from where have you came?"  
  
To his surprise it replied, "My Dear king, my name is Aila Heartly, I come from afar but don't fear I wont hurt you."  
  
The creature was talking in lion and it was better then his. "I am not a king, I have no queen, no family, no subjects, no nothing."  
  
With a smile the women replied, "Well you now have a queen, a family, and a royal subject."  
  
Suddenly the lion was overwhelmed with great joy and let out a cry of joy that made the land tremble at his feet. The woman heard him and laughed with joy. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.  
  
"My dear king, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Griever Lionheart." 


End file.
